


童年时光

by April_Sun



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Sun/pseuds/April_Sun
Summary: 童年时光应梗文：猪波童年梗虽然我感觉这肯定不是大家期待的那种童年梗~甚至都不能算是“童年”了~但这是我听到梗之后第一个跳进脑袋里的故事2333背景设定：《罪恶》（黑帮AU）风格：延续一贯硬！黑帮风格这篇可以完全作为独立短篇阅读，同时，也是《罪恶》中B线的结尾，说这么多我只是想表示，这篇童年梗，糖里有毒，主要角色死亡，高能预警！





	童年时光

**Author's Note:**

> 童年时光
> 
> 应梗文：猪波童年梗
> 
> 虽然我感觉这肯定不是大家期待的那种童年梗~甚至都不能算是“童年”了~但这是我听到梗之后第一个跳进脑袋里的故事2333
> 
> 背景设定：《罪恶》（黑帮AU）
> 
> 风格：延续一贯硬！黑帮风格
> 
> 这篇可以完全作为独立短篇阅读，
> 
> 同时，也是《罪恶》中B线的结尾，
> 
> 说这么多我只是想表示，
> 
> 这篇童年梗，糖里有毒，主要角色死亡，高能预警！

童年时光

B.3 （B线完结）

 

学校里来了个转学生，施魏因施泰格知道。这个地方不经常有新人出现，大部分人都是土生土长的本地人。一个由几大黑帮控制的地区，一个几乎人人是黑帮成员的地区，哪里有外人敢往里闯，又有几个人能轻易离去。施魏因施泰格习惯了，他家几代都住在这里。要说为自己认定的家族效力，他生来如此，命中注定。

而那转学生，谁都喜欢新鲜的玩意儿，肯定早有其他小混混在打探，施魏因施泰格暂时还不感兴趣。有时，他会在食堂隔着人群和几排桌子远远的瞧见他。他们都喜欢一个人静静的吃午饭，转学生大概是因为还未融入集体，施魏因施泰格则是因为有地位；有时他能看到那人带着伤上学，单肩背着快开线的书包大踏步走进化学实验室（同个年级只有一个化学老师），额头上的医用布条白花花一片，但他从不低头，非要人看他那张永远一副桀骜不驯样子的脸。

那样子简直烦透了！施魏因施泰格心想，他哪天最好不要栽倒自己手里。

 

结果，那一天来的飞快，波多尔斯基简直是一头撞进了施魏因施泰格怀里。

学校后山有片清凉的小湖，如果上面（其实就是家里的父兄、叔叔舅舅什么的）没有稀奇古怪的，专门交代给他们这种还在念高中的“小孩子”的任务的话，施魏因施泰格会找出空隙，甩开自己的小跟班到这来寻会儿清净。夏天，他会脱光光跳进湖里游上一会儿，感受水波轻柔的荡漾在臂膀，冬天，他会翻出自己藏在枯木下的鱼具，悬在凿开的冰窟窿上，坐在一旁等待哪条饿慌了的鱼咬钩。

这是施魏因施泰格的圣地，在这儿，他得以抛开烦恼（怎么管教不和睦的兄弟，怎么做一个合格的小团伙老大，怎么才能尽快得到‘上面’的赏识接手点大事…）享受静谧时光。

然后，有一天下午，在施魏因施泰格想要放松的来个冷水澡时发现，他的秘密领地被人捷足先登了。他拨开树林茂密的枝叶，看到那个转学生——波多尔斯基，正赤裸的站在他的湖里，几条青青紫紫的伤痕横在白皙的背部，显得格外醒目。

“呦！要帮忙么？”施魏因施泰格在看到对方龇牙咧嘴强忍着不发出声音，为压住伤痛不得以将全身浸入冰凉的湖水中后，终于忍不住说。

波多尔斯基快速的扭过头，头上开裂的伤口因为他大幅度的动作又渗出些血，看得施魏因施泰格瑟缩一下。

湛蓝的眼珠，微卷的金发，本来那么漂亮，多可惜。就算是要给新来的家伙一个下马威，也不至于这么多天，也不至于这么狠的手吧。

“谁干的？”施魏因施泰格沉下声音问，一股自己都没想到的怒气涌上来。

波多尔斯基根本不打算回答他，只是在水底转过身，肌肉紧绷，如此防备，明白的告诉对方“滚开”不然就“开战”。

“如果是查克那个臭小子，我可以帮你教训他”施魏因施泰格试着打破沉默，“或者是马文，虽然他不是我的手下这点有点麻烦，但他实在太过于热衷恃强凌弱了。”

“你这样的人还明白什么叫恃强凌弱，真不可思议”波多尔斯基嗤笑，“还有，我不是弱者，如果你试试的话就会知道了。”

施魏因施泰格有点想笑，他看着波多尔斯基努力摆出蛮有威胁力的架势，但全裸的泡在水里？这可大大的减了分。

“别以为黑帮不懂什么叫恃强凌弱，我们也是有阶级和规矩的”施魏因施泰格冷静的应对，“所以，是谁伤了你？”

“不关你的事。”波多尔斯基昂起头回答，然后，注意到施魏因施泰格脱下鞋子并开始扯自己的衬衫纽扣。 

“你要干什么？”

“游泳。”施魏因施泰格假装没发现对方突然变得惊慌起来的语调，也假装不清楚对方可能还在疼痛的身体。温柔的维护另一个人的自尊，就像他常对组里的手下做的那样。

他游到波多尔斯基身边，轻声问：“要一起吗？”

 

波多尔斯基当天晚些时候告诉施魏因施泰格，他身上的伤不是施魏因施泰格手下哪个小混混干的，甚至都不关任何一个小混混的事，那只是因为他爸。

“继父”波多尔斯基说，“我妈妈跟着他改嫁到这的，他那时候对我们很好，温柔体贴，幽默风趣，有钱，似乎能让我们一家过上好生活。我妈妈，那时候看起来也很幸福，不像现在。”

“他天天打你么？”

“不会，只有不顺心的时候，比如在你们帮里干砸了什么活儿之后。”波多尔斯基谨慎的瞥了施魏因施泰格一眼，“我就知道，不该随便相信什么人，可当时，我们一家人就像被鬼迷了心窍一样。”

“也许你也不该相信我。”快走到波多尔斯基家门口时，施魏因施泰格说。

“也许。”波多尔斯基承认。

“明天早上，我来接你。”在波多尔斯基即将推开家门时，他听到施魏因施泰格的声音在身后响起，于是他退后一步，扭头想要反驳，不过施魏因施泰格有理有据的打断了他。

“我家到你家不远，顺路，又是一个年级，没什么不妥，就当是照顾新同学。”

波多尔斯基点点头。

 

从那以后，他们每天早晨相见，晚上一同回家。当只有他们俩个人在的时候一切都很好，他们经常结伴去湖边玩，有时相约去酒吧看球，一般都是施魏因施泰格找好地点，有时去超市购物，帮波多尔斯基的妈妈带今晚的食材。

不过，他们从不侵入对方的领地。

施魏因施泰格从没踏进过波多尔斯基的家门，他总是在他们到门口后，递出手上拎的东西，道别，或者默默等对方跟继父吵完架后摔门而出。施魏因施泰格还不够资格跟在帮里占一席之地的义士抗衡，但他也不想让那男人觉得自己的继子除了他以外无人可依。

而波多尔斯基，他从不探究施魏因施泰格都去哪里，也从不出现在任何不该有“外人”存在的帮派据点，他只当不知道施魏因施泰格离开他后每天都去做什么。他任由施魏因施泰格因为任务而取消他们的约会，却时时刻刻担心自己隔天在对方脸上看的伤痕，研究那到底严不严重。

波多尔斯基再也没被任何人打过，而施魏因施泰格也不再感到孤独。

 

“我还有个妹妹，你要知道。”有一天，在他们并排躺在湖边晒太阳时，波多尔斯基说。

“我知道，在本区的初中，没人敢动她。”施魏因施泰格闭上眼睛感受阳光照射在脸上。

“我并不是要说这个，当然对于此，我感谢你。”

“怎么？出什么事了？”施魏因施泰格紧张起来。

“放轻松”波多尔斯基伸出一只手放在施魏因施泰格起伏的胸口，“只是，我不会加入你们，就算是为了她也好。”

“那你想做什么？在这个区。做警察？”施魏因施泰格听懂了，不过感到有些好笑，便顺着波多尔斯基的话调侃下去。虽然他不认为波多尔斯基会很快加入到帮派来，要入伙儿毕竟还有很多考验，但他一直认为，至少，他俩是该在一起的。

“对，当警察。我不会让我妹妹陷进这里，我要她长大后能够走出去，离开！而不是被这儿的哪个臭小子的双腿绊住，后半辈子都担惊受怕。怕他的爱人回不了家，怕自己的儿子死在路上。”波多尔斯基语气认真，越说越气，干脆坐起身，转头看着还躺在那，但明显开始焦虑的施魏因施泰格。

施魏因施泰格很久没说话，他愣住了，他在想，自己有没有绊住波多尔斯基，而从现在起，自己要怎样做才能支持他。他想了半天毫无结果，最后只能长长叹口气。

“好吧，行，这是条好路子”施魏因施泰格听到自己说，“就是…

“就是别弄死了自己？”波多尔斯基笑，轻描淡写的补全这句话。

“没错，小子！当警察，在这个区？太艰难了点儿吧。”施魏因施泰格翻过身，转向波多尔斯，拍了拍身边的草地，气氛恢复到这话题开始之前。

“你也一样。”波多尔斯基移开施魏因施泰格的手，咯咯笑着重新躺下。就让它顺其自然吧，他想，总会有办法的，他们也许能战胜这些。

 

然而，十年后，在拜仁的管辖区域

 

别弄死自己。

对，就是为了这句话，这句话实现起来真是太难了！

施魏因施泰格站在这个他妈的小杂货店门口边来回踱步边想。他敢说他的老板穆勒早就发现自己与特警队队长波多尔斯基有一腿了。穆勒重用自己，但那并不代表着他会容忍手下与敌方的重要人物媾///和。即便他和波多尔斯基只是每周随便哪天快速的滚一次床单。他们相互信任，从不交流情报，从不窃取资料，这是他们之间一直以来的默契。

自打波多尔斯基考上警校，施魏因施泰格就和他断绝了一切明面上的交往。为了表示自己被背叛的愤怒，施魏因施泰格甚至亲自带弟兄烧了波多尔斯基半个家，当然，他选了波多尔斯基妈妈和妹妹都出门的一天。并且，他老早就想摧毁他那该死的继父的房子了，它让波多尔斯基不快乐。

都十年了，波多尔斯基与施魏因施泰格一直隐藏的很好，只是，若现在仍继续这段恋情似乎不是明智的选择。毕竟，传说拜仁帮里出了内鬼，不然就是多特蒙德的人搞砸了，总之，政府成功的收集了大量的证据，力求一次扳倒拜仁帮和多特帮。自己的恋人身份又实在是特殊，尤其他还跟被老板天天挂在嘴边、恨得咬牙切齿的小神父厄齐尔走的很近。施魏因施泰格格外忧心。

 

“马文，看好这个店，我最喜欢的食物的供应商，我可不想再也吃不到那些美味的白香肠。把这里当成我们这次行动的临时大本营，千万别搞砸了！”

施魏因施泰格指挥手下拦住任何想要过来砸烂店铺的帮派成员。在冲突愈演愈烈的当下，袭击无辜的市民是拜仁帮与警方对峙最好的办法，比如今天的行动，就是砸烂大街上一切不属于帮派的财产。

不过这个店不行，别的施魏因施泰格管不着，也不想管，只有这个店！

这家杂货店是波多尔斯基的妹妹开的，她没能按照波多尔斯基的意愿“走出去”，她想要留在这里，给波多尔斯基当“后盾”。

其实是留下了一个弱点吧。

施魏因施泰格在听到这个消息时简直快被气晕了。但他能怎么办呢？恋人躺在脏兮兮的旅馆，紧紧缩在被窝里，即便自己就坐在身边，他看起来却依然那么孤单。而自己？自己什么都不能给他，除了继续完成给警方添麻烦的任务。

他们无法光明正大的在一起，没办法共同生活，欢乐时光有限，连拥抱都充满了愧疚。施魏因施泰格不知道为什么波多尔斯基还没离开自己，他不知道他怎么承受这些。

施魏因施泰格不求别的，他只是想，在一切有了定局后，若他俩还没因各自老板的某个计划，不小心亲手杀死对方……那便是最好的结果了。那便是梦想成真。

 

不过今天，今天他还想不了那么远，他正担心他的恋人，他知道他在哪儿，或者说他知道整个特警大队在哪儿。他们今天会护送证人前往高级法院。天哪，施魏因施泰格知道自己的人曾经在高级法院门口都做过什么。直接枪杀上一任法官和神父，即使他们有防弹车，或者埋炸弹炸死那几个负责任的高级警督！而自己现在带人做的事呢，不正是为了削弱警力嘛！让他们两边忙，最好头昏眼花、无暇分神证人护送一事才好。

祈祷这次没有炸弹，祈祷波多尔斯基能活着回来。可施魏因施泰格知道，这次他大概凶多吉少。

 

“我要走了，马文，这太没意思了”施魏因施泰格叫来自己的副手，吩咐道，“镇好场子。”

“好的，明天见，老板。”马文顺从的说，坐镇店门口，接替了施魏因施泰格。

好的，明天见，要是还有明天的话。施魏因施泰格在心底回答他。

转过街角，施魏因施泰格开始全速奔跑，他希望自己能比特警大队的车早到法院门口，他不清楚上面这次怎样安排，但肯定不会让车队毫发无损的进入法院大门。无论怎样，他不能待在原地，听手下送来特警大队队长的死讯，如果有事情发生，他希望自己在场，甚至...用什么办法帮助对方。 

就这一次，他想，他人生中唯一的一次，背叛自己生而为之，长于其中的组织，只为保住他爱的人的性命。

 

就这一次。

别弄死自己。

 

施魏因施泰格加快脚步，他希望一切都来得及。

 

湛蓝的眼珠，微卷的金发，如此漂亮…

 

第二日慕尼黑日报头版：

为阻止关键证人出庭，拜仁帮昨日袭击高级法院。由于内线警告，虽付出惨重代价，但特警大队成功完成任务。队长波多尔斯基在中途殉职，据闻，为保护其内线，他领下当胸一枪。该内线在之后的激烈枪战中也不幸身亡。

 

*最后，答应被虐的你们~之后的猪波应梗文~我会甜回来~请留Lo主一条命


End file.
